Spiritus maledictio
by Sakunoevan
Summary: AU/Nalu, Jerza/ ¿Crees en fantasmas? A veces lo que no puede percibir nuestra conciencia en determinados momentos, puede cambiar... ¿El horror es un desencadenante? O quizás las historias de los pueblos son sólo cuentos. Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Erza deberían averiguar eso ahora si querían sobrevivir. No como esas pobres víctimas.. Pero, ¿por qué aparecen? Los muertos... hablan.
1. Historias de desapariciones

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail le pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Historias de desapariciones.**

" _La casa estaba tranquila. El aire estaba quieto. Nada se movía allí. Nada lo hacía. Solamente él se mecía una y otra vez, abrazando el cuerpo inerte que sostenía en sus brazos: su cabello largo y claro estaba ahora embarrado; sus uñas quebradizas y sin brillo hacían juego con su piel, violácea y difunta. La tenía con fuerza, susurrando la canción de cuna que ella siempre cantaba; la herida del cuchillo en su panza ya estaba seca. Muchos días ya habían pasado. Pero los cuerpos frescos de su alrededor renovaban la muerte entre el mar de sangre sobre el que estaba arrodillado._

 _Los ojos de ella estaban opacos, sin alma, sin luz, pero él sonreía porque la línea delgada entre la vida y la muerte se acortaba aún más cuanto lo hacía la de la locura y la cordura."_

Unas manos delicadas cerraban, luego de este pasaje, un viejo libro de tapa dura. Pertenecían a una muchacha, quien soltó un poco de aire pero no siendo un suspiro esto, sino que se denotaba en aquella acción una gran admiración.

— ¿Qué lees, Lucy? — Escuchó de pronto ella, haciendo que saliera de su trance literario.

— Un cuento de nuestro pueblo. Escrito por la anciana Porlyusica. — Pronunció orgullosa.

— ¿Por quién? ¿Eso siquiera es un nombre? — Respondió su acompañante, un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

— Porque Natsu es un nombre muy común, ¿verdad? — Dijo ella entre risas mientras se retiraba sus gafas, sin quitarle sus ojos color chocolate de encima.

— Disculpe, señorita Heartfilia, hija de los ricos del pueblo. — Soltó con tono burlón él, pero siguiendo su broma.

— Vamos, si sabes que tu familia ha estado por generaciones aquí.

Lucy era una chica muy aplicada, y por eso hacía un tiempo que estaba estudiando Lengua y literatura. Y aunque Natsu no tenía mucha paciencia, ni inteligencia para dedicarle a algo tan sofisticado como eso, estaba contento de poder tenerla cerca de su trabajo en la ciudad de Magnolia, y verla seguido.

— ¡Ah, Erza está aquí! — Dio un gritito de alegría la rubia al ver un mensaje en su celular, y luego se levantó del sofá para atravesar la lujosa sala de estar y abrir el gran portón de entrada.

Era ya casi el anochecer y hacía frío en la pequeña ciudad de Clover. Desde las montañas parecía querer acercarse la nieve al estar adentrándose ya en el invierno el clima.

— Lucy. — Dijo sonriente una pelirroja antes de abrazar a la susodicha en la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenida, amiga! Entra. — Se hizo a un lado, invitándola a pasar. — ¿Cómo va el estudio?

— Bien, aunque estoy relajándome un poco, después de todo son vacaciones. Las cuentas de contabilidad pueden esperar. — Mencionó mientras se quitaba los guantes y su bufanda. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, dijo en voz alta. — Ni se te ocurra, Natsu.

—…Oh, maldición. Nunca me dejas asustarte. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? — Rendido, salió de su escondite detrás de unos muebles.

— Siempre estás aquí con Lucy. Ya sea en Clover o en Magnolia. — Le recordó, haciendo que el de ojos verdes se sonrojara un poco inevitablemente y desviara la mirada.

Heartfilia miraba por la ventana.

— Creo que habrá una tormenta pronto. Espero que Gray llegue antes de eso. — Se preocupó.

— Ah, cierto, me envió por red social que nos vería directamente en el bar Ice Make. — Pronunció desinteresadamente el pelirrosa.

Erza y Lucy suspiraron ante su olvido.

— Bien, iremos a elegir nuestro atuendo para esta noche. — Le aclaró la rubia a su amigo. — Sí, puedes jugar a los videojuegos mientras nos cambiamos en mi habitación. — Soltó ante el gesto del chico de casi abrir la boca, generando una risa en Erza.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros estacionó su nuevo automóvil en la puerta del lugar de encuentro. Había otros allí estacionados, aunque Clover no era una ciudad con muchos habitantes. Pero en invierno muchos jóvenes volvían por las vacaciones.

Observó el cielo y extendió su mano desnuda, sintiendo cómo copos de nieve caían en ella y se derretían. Sonrió ante esto, le gustaba bastante el frío, y por ello no estaba muy abrigado: tan sólo unos jeans oscuros, una remera blanca y una campera de cuero negra.

— ¡Gray! — Escuchó detrás de sí, y se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga Lucy. Ella iba con un vestido negro corto, tacos, un saco largo color crema y su cabello suelto.

— Hey, ¿cómo están? — Vio enseguida a Erza, con un lindo vestido rojo y una bufanda, y a Natsu, con ropa similar a la del pelinegro.

Pasaron un largo rato en el bar, tomando y divirtiéndose. Conocían casi a todos allí, aunque el grupo siempre se mantenía entre ellos cuatro. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que notaron que una pelea comenzó en el lugar. Ellos se acercaron y distinguieron que uno de los involucrados era un amigo suyo: Laxus Dreyar. Un joven mayor que todos ellos, quien trabajaba con su abuelo en un taller del lugar y nunca había salido del pueblo. Alguien tranquilo y responsable, de pocas palabras.

— Es muy extraño… Está borracho. — Mencionó Erza viendo cómo la muchedumbre encerraba en un círculo a su rubio amigo y a otro chico que no conocían.

Laxus apenas se mantenía en pie, y Natsu y Gray no tardaron en ayudarlo y sacarlo de allí.

— ¡Piérdete! — Le gritó el pelirrosa al otro sujeto. Este sonrió antes de darse media vuelta.

— Pf, tanto escándalo por esa ramera. — Dijo con desdén antes de irse, viéndosele un notable golpe en el rostro.

Sentaron al corpulento muchacho lejos de la gente. Estaba bien pese a algunos golpes y algo de sangre en su ceja derecha.

— Gracias, chicos. No hubiera podido contenerme aunque no esté en condiciones. — Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Es muy raro que tú te pelees con alguien así. — Se preocupó Lucy. — ¿Sucedió algo?

— Sí… Es por Mirajane. — Respondió con tristeza.

— ¿La encargada de la barra de aquí? — Reconoció Gray. — No estamos mucho por Clover, así que no sabíamos que estabas saliendo con ella.

— Sí. Pero esto no es por chismes o códigos imbéciles de hombría. Ese idiota osa burlarse de ella pese a que… No está. — Soltó con dolor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Intentó descifrar Natsu.

— Ella… Hace un par de semanas que… desapareció. Nadie la ha visto. La he buscado por cielo y tierra en este pueblo del demonio y nadie sabe nada. Sus hermanos niegan que ella se iría por su cuenta sin decir palabra alguna. Y yo sé también eso. Y aunque esto sea tan triste, aun así ese idiota es capaz de burlarse de mí y decirme que se ha ido con otro. Todo porque Mirajane lo rechazó una vez. — Suspiró con pesar.

El grupo de amigos se quedó sin palabras. Pronto dejaron de oír el resto de los sonidos y sintieron un gran vacío y disgusto.

— Amigo, si hay algo que podamos hacer… — Gray puso una mano en su hombro.

— No, no se preocupen. Sólo… Ustedes no están mucho por aquí, pero si ven algo, avísenme. — Se levantó, pero casi cayó en el intento, siendo atajado por Natsu. — Ah, es una lástima que esté así. Pero debo irme al pueblo siguiente para buscarla. Debo salir ahora. — Intentó de nuevo levantarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? En tu estado es imposible. No te dejaremos.

— Pero tengo que… Sus hermanos me esperan allí para buscarla mañana temprano.

— Ni hablar, debes atravesar todo el camino del bosque y se viene una tormenta. Nosotros te llevaremos. — Propuso el pelinegro.

Laxus iba a abrir la boca para negarse, pero decidió aceptar esa ayuda.

Lucy sonrió ante eso, pero una parte de ella sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Tantísimo tiempo! Bueno, espero les guste esta historia. Recién está comenzando y es como un prólogo en realidad. Pueden hacerme cualquier comentario o crítica, por supuesto :) Espero les vaya gustando y vendrá mucho más pronto porque la tengo casi finalizada. Si les gusta, háganmelo saber :D Eso va a hacer que suba antes otro capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos!

PD: Si leyeron mis otros fics, aprovecho para comentar que nunca pude recuperar los hilos de mis otras historias. Algún día voy a obtener la información de esa computadora rota, lo prometo :)


	2. Camino a la oscuridad

**Capítulo 2: Camino a la oscuridad.**

— Pobre Laxus. Lo que sucedió es terrible. — Se lamentó Lucy en la parte trasera del automóvil de Gray, sentada junto a Natsu.

— Sí. — Respondió Erza, quien estaba de copiloto. — Al menos pudimos alcanzarlo hasta Oshibana.

— Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Mirajane. — Suspiró Gray.

Ya era de madrugada y los copos de nieve se habían transformado en una fuerte tormenta.

Lucy observaba por la ventana el bosque y su oscuridad. Pensaba en su amigo y en la pobre chica. En ese momento, el automóvil se deslizó rápidamente por el camino y comenzó a dar vueltas. Todos estaban asustados y los movimientos eran muy fuertes. Gray hacía su mejor esfuerzo, sin poder tomar el control.

Natsu abrazó a la rubia para protegerla, y fue cuando ella vio con la luz del coche, una imagen aterradora: una chica con un vestido largo, de cabellos blancos y mirada perdida, completamente ensangrentada y parada allí afuera. Lucy decir algo en ese momento, pero quedó impactada cuando esa misma mujer gritó de forma desgarradora, clavándole la mirada antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Heartfilia, sintiendo más miedo que antes cuando el transporte paró en seco, quedando inmóvil. Los cuatro se bajaron para descubrir que ya no funcionaba. Estaba totalmente afectado por la tormenta. La noche era larga, fría y oscura….

* * *

Un poco lejos de allí, pero aún en el bosque, un grupo de policías con linternas y pilotos hablaban fuerte para escucharse.

— ¡Comisario Fernandes, creo que lo mejor sería volver! — Decía un hombre con bigote y cabello azul.

— Ciertamente no podremos hacer mucho más aquí. — Reconoció el susodicho.

Jellal Fernandes era un joven de Clover, de pelo azulado corto, ojos verdes, y con un extraño tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho. Se había dedicado siempre a su preparación para el ejército, aunque por problemas debió dedicarse a ser policía. Sin embargo, y gracias a sus contactos, logró ser comisario pese a su edad.

— Deberemos volver al bosque cuando termine la tormenta, seguramente encontraremos más pistas. — Soltó un muchacho de cabello corto y castaño mientras se limpiaba el uniforme.

El caso era complicado: algunas chicas habían desaparecido del pueblo y de zonas cercanas. No había rastro de ellas y sus familias estaban desesperadas. Sin embargo, algunos testigos dicen haber visto a jovencitas deambular por la carretera del bosque. Ya que no había nada con qué empezar, decidieron hacerlo por allí.

— Adelántense ustedes, yo enseguida iré. — Declaró Jellal ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus oficiales. — Es una orden.

— Sí, comisario. — Respondieron todos, alejándose de allí para ir hacia sus respectivos automóviles.

— Sólo quiero revisar un lugar. — Se dijo para sí mismo. — Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos años lo vi…

Caminó con dificultad por un camino entre los árboles, y aunque su linterna no era de gran ayuda, vislumbró finalmente lo que buscaba: escondido entre nieve y hojas, una tapa similar a la de una alcantarilla podía notarse.

El comisario no lo dudó: ingresó con decisión luego de correr con todas sus fuerzas aquel material.

— Lo sabía… Lo había visto en algunos entrenamientos en el bosque.

Se adentraba entonces en la oscuridad de un gran túnel negro, con algunas ratas a su alrededor y pisando los charcos de agua acumulada.

* * *

Gray sacó de la guantera un par de linternas. No había nada por hacer porque los celulares no tenían señal en absoluto en medio del bosque y las montañas. Caminaron un rato, sintiendo que el cuerpo ya casi no les respondía.

— ¡ L-La mansión! — Gritó la rubia, casi inaudible. Sus amigos la miraron. — ¡A-Aquí en esta colina está la mansión Spriggan! — Recordó de las historias que leyó anteriormente sobre el pueblo.

Sin opciones, y con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, se adentraron un poco entre los árboles y al subir por una colina, pudieron verla: era una casona antigua, descuidada y se veía deshabitada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Parecía un castillo de terror. Pero podían aguardar allí hasta que pasara la tormenta.

La cerradura no fue difícil de forzar debido a lo antiguo del lugar. El portón era enorme y los cuatro hicieron fuerza para pasar. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero con las linternas encontraron muchas velas cerca, como si no hubiese electricidad en la casa. Pronto vislumbraron el sitio: estaba en un salón muy amplio, con plantas secas, unas grandes ventanas a los costados con cortinas rasgadas, y una alfombra vieja y sucia por debajo de sus pies.

— Seguramente haya una estufa vieja por algún lugar. Deberíamos seguir avanzando. — Propuso Erza.

— Sí. Algunas ventanas están rotas y hace frío aquí. Además, nuestra ropa está mojada por la nieve. — Remarcó Gray.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron con algo de miedo. Sin embargo, el pelirrosa notó que la rubia temblaba de frío y sus labios estaban morados. Así, él asintió, tomó la mano de ella para ayudarla a caminar, y los cuatro decidieron proseguir.

Pasaron por la gran sala, notando una enorme araña de luces en el techo, polvorienta pero intacta. En el centro, una gran escalera doble se presentó ante ellos, y a los costados de la misma, algunas puertas.

— Tratemos de no separarnos, parece que este lugar es muy grande. — Reconoció Gray.

Heartfilia asintió al mismo tiempo que veía hacia todos lados, atenta. No le daba buena espina nada de allí, y aunque precavida, a veces las cosas inanimadas también hablaban: cuando tocó el barandal de la escalera, un montón de imágenes se le manifestaron. Ojos asustados, piernas veloces que intentaban alejarse en esa misma mansión, susurros inaudibles y un latido que resonaba, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, clavándose en su propio pecho como una daga. En el último pico de vibración, unos labios sonrientes y maliciosos pronunciaron un nombre… Y luego, silencio.

— ¡-cy, Lucy, LUCY! — Gritó Natsu con fuerza para intentar despertar a la chica, quien se había desplomado y él a duras penas había podido atajarla para que no cayera.

El eco se repetía seco en el ambiente, y el frío se mezclaba con el miedo…

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Muy bien, segundo capítulo! Ojalá les guste mucho. La cosa avanza de a poco, ya ven :) ¡Gracias a los interesados en la historia, los follows, reviews y effes!

Saludos, pronto subiré el tercero :)

Sakunoevan


	3. Agua y fuego

**Capítulo 3: Agua y fuego.**

Unos ojos café se abrían con pesar. Lucy se incorporó lentamente y al levantar la vista, notó que estaba sobre un sofá en una habitación con varias velas. Además, vislumbró que sus ropajes habían cambiado: tenía ahora un largo vestido antiguo, y su cuerpo ya no estaba húmedo.

— Aparentemente perdiste el conocimiento. Has de estar débil por culpa del temporal allá afuera. — Escuchó la voz de Erza, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La pelirroja usaba ropas similares a las de ella ahora, y se mantenía sentada en un banco pequeño cerca de la rubia.

— Ah, sí. Siento preocuparlos. — Dijo. — Oye, ¿y esto…?— Tomando su falda con una mano.

— Estaba aquí en esta habitación. Hay un gran probador y armarios con mucha ropa. Tomé lo más conservado que había, para no enfermarnos. Tranquila, yo te cambié, los chicos no te vieron. — Le guiñó el ojo en complicidad, y la rubia se sonrojó ante eso.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos?

— Bueno, Gray encontró un baño a dos puertas de aquí. Y Natsu prometió seguir buscando la estufa. Se veía una chimenea por fuera, así que debería estar cerca. — Explicó.

Lucy hizo una mueca de preocupación. No le gustaba que hubieran tenido que separarse por su culpa… Pero lo mejor era esperar allí para no perderse.

* * *

Gray estuvo un largo rato arreglando una bañera, esperando también a que el agua saliera limpia finalmente. Las tuberías se habían conservado y la temperatura era cálida.

Ya con algunas velas en el suelo, se dispuso a darse un baño. Suspiró profundamente y se relajó. Estaba preocupado por varias cosas de ese lugar, y también por su automóvil. La tormenta no parecía querer parar y sus celulares aún no funcionaban.

— Qué noche… — Susurró posando los brazos sobre los costados del material blanco, corroído por el tiempo.

El silencio reinaba la habitación. El agua quieta, muerta, comenzó a tener un leve movimiento. Se volvía constante con los segundos, aunque el pelinegro parecía no notarlo. Pronto, unos cabellos azules aparecían desde el fondo, subiendo lentamente. Con esto, el de ojos claros quiso acercarse a ver, pero algo extraño pasaba: no podía moverse. Estaba allí, anclado a la porcelana, incapaz de escapar. Sólo un temblor generado por el nerviosismo, al observar que una figura iba materializándose, le era posible. Un cuerpo de una mujer se manifestaba, saliendo primero su cabeza cubierta aún por su pelo, luego sus hombros y brazos. Se iba acercando a él paulatinamente. Gray no podía siquiera gritar, y sus ojos denotaban terror.

— Juvia… Juvia amaba el agua… El agua… Pero no quería… No quería…

Pronunció con una voz de ultratumba el espectro, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del fluido que caía de ella golpeando la superficie líquida.

El chico pudo vislumbrar que tenía un vestido viejo, negro, sucio. Estaba desgarrado, y su piel… Su piel tenía un aspecto putrefacto y característico de un ahogado azul. Finalmente, mostró su rostro, con manchas de sangre en su cabeza y su pómulo izquierdo. Sus labios estaban arrugados. Sus ojos celestes oscuros lo veían a él bien abiertos, sin parpadear.

Gray quería evitar el contacto de las miradas, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. En un movimiento rápido, como en escenas sucesivas, ella posó sus manos sobre la cara del pelinegro, y ante una sonrisa macabra, él sintió cómo una fuerza inhumana lo hundía en el agua.

Finalmente pudo moverse, tratando con todo de sí para salir de allí, pero la energía que lo empujaba era incomparable.

Sin comprender mucho, una serie de imágenes inundaron su cabeza: la misma chica en lo que parecía ser Clover hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ella se veía resplandeciente y hermosa, y se sonrojaba mientras tomaba la mano de un joven que le sonreía coquetamente. Luego de eso, un lago en el bosque en la noche sin luna. Embarrada y temblando, dio una mirada de horror y luego sólo agua… Mucha agua… Y mucha sangre en ella.

Un grito insoportable retumbó en la cabeza de Gray, y con eso pudo salir del fondo de la bañera. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, desesperado y sudando frío. No había nada allí ya y sólo se escuchaba su jadeo al intentar regular su respiración.

* * *

Natsu había estado un tiempo revisando algunas puertas. Había muchas habitaciones lujosas aunque descuidadas.

Llevaba en su hombro ropa húmeda, la de todos ellos, para secarla en el fuego. A cambio, Erza le había dado un traje viejo en tonos marrones, con un saco largo.

En el medio de la planta alta había un gran cubículo en el centro, y al rodear todo un pasillo, pudo llegar a la puerta. Ingresó y notó un ventanal en el techo con forma triangular. Se mantenía pese a la tormenta y al tiempo. El resto eran sillones y algunas mesas pequeñas con flores secas en jarrones añejos. Había algunos vidrios en el suelo y manchas que no podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Se acercó hasta el final del lugar y notó una enorme estufa de leña. Sonrió ante esto, y con algunas velas del candelabro que estaba usando y su encendedor, logró luego de un rato encenderla. Acercó algunas sillas y acomodó la ropa para que se secara.

Estaba por irse para buscar al resto de sus amigos cuando vio una sombra en una esquina. Escuchó de a poco un sollozo y se acercó algo preocupado.

— ¿Estás perdida? ¿La tormenta también te atrapó?

Vislumbró a una chica de cabello corto y grisáceo, de una piel tostada, con un vestido largo. Ella sólo lloraba despacio mientras repetía algo inaudible.

— Disculpa, no puedo oírte. — Insistió él.

— -ficio… sa… sacrificio… sacrificio. — Decía ahora en una voz cada vez más alta. — ¡Un sacrificio!

Soltó finalmente fuerte y claro, y de pronto se manifestó frente al pelirrosa, dejándolo atónito, y viendo este en el reflejo de la luz del fuego que la chica estaba llena de mordidas de algún animal, como una serpiente o algo similar. Las marcas estaban rodeadas de sangre seca y moretones. Ella sonrió de forma macabra y él vio que en la habitación comenzaba a derramarse un líquido negro que caía por las paredes.

Natsu tragó con fuerza, temblando y comenzando a alejarse de allí. La puerta se abrió de par en par y mientras corría seguía escuchando esa palabra: "Sacrificio".

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Poco a poco todo va a ir cobrando color y explicación :)

Sakunoevan


	4. La advertencia y el precio

**Capítulo 4: La advertencia y el precio.**

Gray estaba muy callado en la habitación con las chicas. Lucy lo veía con preocupación. ¿Quizás él había visto algo también? En ese momento, Natsu entró sudando y agitado, de un golpe.

— Oye, ¿sucede algo? — Lo vio Erza algo asustada.

— Y-Yo… Creo que vi un fantasma. — Aseguró.

La rubia y el pelinegro lo miraron.

— Creo que igual yo. No sé qué sucede en este lugar, pero es mejor irnos. — Propuso la rubia.

— ¿Están locos? — Suspiró la pelirroja. — Sé que es aterrador, pero moriremos si nos vamos.

— Quizás… Quizás sí estemos sólo volviéndonos un poco locos por todo lo que pasamos hoy. No estoy seguro, pero debemos aguardar un rato aquí todos juntos y luego nos iremos.

— Pero es invierno. Amanecerá sólo dentro de muchas horas. — Explicó la de ojos marrones.

— Natsu, ¿hallaste la estufa? — Recordó Erza.

Él titubeó un poco, pero asintió. Tal vez estaban todos sufriendo un terror colectivo y estando juntos se pasaría. Además, la ropa estaba allí.

Fueron los cuatro hacia la habitación del fuego y trataron de calmarse.

Lucy notó que la mano del pelirrosa estaba temblando, y la tomó con delicadeza.

— Tranquilo. — Le sonrió.

Él se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Sí, Luce. Saldremos de aquí pronto. — Afirmó.

A lo lejos, la rubia notó que sobre el suelo había un libro. Se levantó despacio y lo tomó. Le sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía y volvió a su lugar para ojearlo.

— ¿Qué dice? — Preguntó Gray, curioso.

— Parece ser uno de los cuentos de esta casa. Es extraño, se ve muy antiguo. Y está escrito a mano. — Reconoció.

La pelirroja vio con la luz del fuego una escritura en el dorso.

— Allí. ¿Qué dice? Mavis… Mavis Vermilion. — Leyó.

— Oh. — Observó Lucy. — Sí. Por lo que leo, está dedicado a alguien. A… Zeref. Sí, Zeref Spriggan era el hijo de los dueños de este lugar hace mucho tiempo. — Recordó con intriga.

— ¿Dice algo más? — Preguntó Natsu.

— Sí, pero está incompleto. Es como una primera parte. Cuenta que ella lo conoció y no pensó en terminar en esta casa con él, dado que ella venía de otra clase social. En ese momento había una gran división en Clover. — Explicó la rubia.

Su relato fue interrumpido, sin embargo, por una puerta que se abrió de forma ruidosa y lenta, frente a la habitación en donde ellos se encontraban.

Los cuatro observaron un rato eso, en silencio, inmóviles. Erza se levantó y quiso ver, tomando una vela.

— E-Espera… No sé si es buena idea. — Susurró Gray.

Ella lo ignoró y caminó, y los otros tres terminaron por seguirla para no separarse. Al llegar a ese otro espacio, vieron con asombro que se trataba de una gran biblioteca polvorienta. Los ojos café de Lucy recorrieron rápidamente las estanterías de madera a la vista, y Natsu y Gray prendieron algunas velas de candelabros del lugar.

Luego de un rato, Heartfilia suspiró.

— No hay nada. No puedo encontrar los escritos de Mavis, y aunque busque por horas sería muy difícil hallarlo entre tantos libros. — Se resignó.

— No creo que haya nada que ver. Quizás debemos volver, hace frío. — Mencionó Gray.

Se dispusieron a salir, pero Lucy sosteniendo una vela, dio una última mirada hacia atrás. Cuando Natsu pasó por la puerta delante de ella, ésta se cerró de un gran golpe.

La rubia se quedó petrificada mirando la madera, y del otro lado sus amigos decían su nombre mientras intentaban abrir, sin éxito.

De fondo, escuchó un libro caer. Luego otro. Y otro. Temblando, volvió su mirada en esa dirección, y vio una sombra. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo ya el terror, y finalmente se logró discernir la figura de una chica de cabellos celestes con un largo vestido color naranja. Ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo, así que no podía verla bien. Las luces de las velas comenzaban a danzar, como si hubiese viento allí dentro.

— N-Natsu… Natsu, ayuda… — Decía en un hilo de voz, ahora pegada a la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

Los libros caían con fuerza en el suelo, cada vez más.

— ¡Erza y Gray fueron a buscar algo con que hacer palanca! ¡Aguanta un poco más, te sacaré de allí! — Le juró, desesperado.

— Sacrificio…. — Escuchó Lucy a unos metros de ella.

Algunas luces de las velas comenzaban a apagarse, y los libros estaban por el suelo, aun cayendo desde todas direcciones.

— Sacrificio… Un sacrificio es necesario… Un sacrificio…. — Escuchaba más alto.

— ¡Por favor, Natsu, por favor! — Decía ahora con lágrimas, en pánico.

— ¡No tengas miedo, no me iré de aquí! — Gritaba el de ojos verdes del otro lado.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y notó que la única vela encendida era la suya. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y girando su cabeza con terror, vio el rostro de la chica y su cuerpo lleno de heridas y cortadas. Ésta sonreía de una forma siniestra.

— El sacrificio… Eres tú.

Soltó y la última luz… se apagó.

* * *

Jellal caminaba con cautela, pero se apresuraba. Necesitaba llegar al final. Mientras estaba concentrado en ello, escuchó unas risas detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que algunos pasos. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente, pero no había absolutamente nada allí.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? — Preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. — Quizás es sólo mi imaginación.

Siguió su camino y pensó en las pruebas obtenidas: algunas prendas de ropa en el bosque, accesorios y otros objetos pertenecientes a algunas víctimas. Recordó, además, que estas desapariciones ocurrían de vez en cuando. Desde niño que escuchaba historias así, quedando en el olvido finalmente por no obtener respuestas. El pueblo estaba en medio de la nada después de todo, y era fácil hacer que alguien no apareciera más. Sin embargo, él se había puesto la meta de llegar al fondo de esto. Si tenía que revisar cada árbol y cada montaña, lo haría.

Ensimismado, apenas vio algo en un costado, con la poca luz que tenía. Se acercó allí y distinguió un brazo que sobresalía de un charco. Se arrodilló y observó que eso tenía mucho tiempo allí. Antes de cualquier cosa, la mano lo tomó con fuerza y una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes se hizo presente desde el agua, con un profundo corte en su cuello.

— El sacrificio… ¡Deja al sacrificio en paz! — Gritó el espectro.

Jellal dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando tanteó su pistola, aquello desapareció.

Totalmente petrificado, respiró agitado y caminó con su arma en la mano. Avanzó, sin embargo, sin dudarlo.

* * *

Lucy lloraba a los gritos, desesperadamente, se arrodilló en el suelo y juntó sus manos. Sin embargo, lejos de pasarle algo, la puerta se abrió, y las velas volvieron a encenderse una por una.

Temblando los dos, Natsu y ella se abrazaron en el suelo.

Erza y Gray llegaron corriendo, y dieron un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a su amiga. La pelirroja respiró varias veces, y al calmarse un poco vio hacia adentro de la habitación.

— Oye… Lucy… Hay algunos libros parados perfectamente. — Evidenció.

La aludida se levantó aún casi sin sentir sus piernas, y con la ayuda del pelirrosa, se acercó a los muebles. Efectivamente, los libros eran de Mavis Vermilion.

— Ya no podemos negar esto. Aquí quieren decirnos algo. — Habló Gray.

Erza estaba atónita mientras observaba todo, y la rubia tomaba con preocupación los escritos que encontraba.

Volvieron a la habitación con la estufa y todos estaban expectantes a las lecturas de Lucy.

— _"_ _No entiendo bien qué sucede. Tuvimos que casarnos a escondidas de todos. ¿Por qué, mi amor? ¿Es acaso que te avergüenzo? Creo que las cosas están un poco raras en esta casa… Quizás nunca van a aceptarme."_ — Tomaba textual. — _"No estaba equivocada. Me maltratan y me amenazan con echarme. No quiero decirle a Zeref… Él no es culpable de que su familia no me quiera. Lo veo siempre muy preocupado por mí y no se siente feliz así. Si digo algo, empeoraría todo… Sólo quiero darle alegrías."_

— ¿Están ordenados cronológicamente? — Preguntó Erza.

— Sí. Los próximos escritos describen distintas cosas que le hacían a Mavis. Zeref le pedía que le contara todo, pero ella pensaba que pronto las cosas iban a estar mejor. — Relataba. — Ah, aquí hay algo: _"Tengo una noticia fantástica. Es tan especial. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de alegría de Zeref. Él estará muy emocionado. Y con esto seguramente su familia finalmente va a aceptar nuestra relación. Tengo fé en esto, todo va a estar bien."_ — Finalizó. — Es lo último, ya no hay nada más. — Se extrañó.

— Es decir que la historia está inconclusa. Aunque seguramente nada salió bien. — Remarcó Gray.

— Aunque no entiendo bien esto de la familia. No sé por qué se relaciona con las apariciones de mujeres que han visto. — Habló Erza.

— De la familia… Eso es. Eso es. — Recordó Lucy abruptamente. — Estuve leyendo una historia sobre esta casa, por eso sabía su ubicación. Creí que era ficción solamente, pero al parecer es real. Un miembro de la familia Spriggan mató a todos, a los tíos, primos, incluso a sus padres.

— Tal vez fue Zeref por el maltrato hacia Mavis. — Pensó Natsu por un momento.

— Seguramente sí. Pero, ¿qué determinó todo? — Habló Gray.

— Bueno, no sé qué le habrá sucedido a ella, pero claramente la noticia que quería dar era obvia. — Explicó Erza.

El pelinegro y el pelirrosa la miraron con extrañeza, y Lucy completó.

— Estaba embarazada de seguro. — Dijo con tristeza. — Pobre Mavis.

— Pero… — Mencionó Natsu. — ¿Qué relación tendrá eso con un sacrificio?

— Quizás haya algo más en la biblioteca.

Espetó la pelirroja y se levantó de su lugar, caminando por la habitación. Cuando hubo llegado al medio, en el reflejo de un vidrio de la puerta vio a una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, con anteojos con roturas y presentando un cuerpo quemado, en cenizas y del cual salía un leve humo. Ésta le sonrió, y antes de que pudiera ella hacer cualquier cosa, el suelo se abrió en un gran círculo, cayendo por allí.

Gray, Natsu y Lucy quisieron correr en su ayuda, y gritaban su nombre para saber si estaba bien.

— ¡Bajaremos e iremos por ti, aguanta allí! — Aseguró el pelinegro.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación, yendo por uno de los pasillos de la planta alta para pasar por la escalera. Pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba, no estaba.

— ¿Qué…?— Susurró la rubia.

Natsu golpeaba desesperado las paredes, sin conseguir nada. Como si se hubiese esfumado. Decidieron intentar bajar por el agujero, así que volvieron. Pero para su sorpresa, nuevamente, el suelo estaba completo.

Lucy cubrió su boca, ahogando un sollozo mientras Gray temblaba.

— ¡ERZA! —Gritó Natsu sin contenerse, pero las palabras morían en el ambiente de la noche y un trueno resonaba de fondo, anunciando que la tormenta continuaba.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Acá un capítulo más! Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente :) Me alegra que les guste. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, pueden dejar un review o enviarme mensaje :D Déjenme decirles que a la historia ya la tengo completamente terminada. Solamente resta subirla.

En estos días pongo próximo cap :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Sakunoevan


	5. El regreso

**Capítulo 5: El regreso.**

Jellal parecía estar llegando al fin de la alcantarilla de una vez. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a las pistas que necesitaba.

Una puerta se puso en su camino, y con un golpe de su pistola pudo abrirla. Ingresó a lo que parecía ser un gran sótano, con muchas cosas allí. Avanzó con cautela, y vislumbró unas escaleras. Empezó a acercarse cuando chocó contra algo. Alumbrando hacia el suelo con su linterna, divisó unos huesos, y al ver a su alrededor, todo el suelo estaba lleno de ellos. Eran distintas calaveras y piezas de cuerpos humanos.

En el centro, un círculo negro perfectamente pintado se podía distinguir, con diferentes símbolos y palabras en latín. Sin encontrar nada más, el peliazul subió por las escaleras, buscando sin detenerse.

* * *

Erza abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha. Había velas encendidas allí porque ellos habían dejado algunas, y pudo ver que muchos escombros estaban a su alrededor. Tocó la zona de dolor y pudo sentir un líquido: sangre. Por lo que notaba un fierro corto se había incrustado allí. No podía moverse, pero tenía qué, así que, como pudo, se arrastró jadeando hasta llegar a la base de la escalera. En ese momento, una puerta al lado suyo se abrió. La pelirroja palideció y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, esperando lo peor y cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escuchó, sin embargo, y los abrió. Era un hombre de pelo azul y un tatuaje extraño.

— N-No. — Respondió.

— Estás herida. Quédate aquí, buscaré algunas vendas, debe haber.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él ya había salido a buscar aquello. Aunque la pelirroja sentía miedo de quedarse sola, el joven volvió pronto.

— Encontré algunas cosas. — Se acercó a ella y vio su pierna.

— Está bien. — Soltó. — Puedes sacarlo. — Le dijo decidida, comprendiendo lo que él debía hacer.

— Bien… Respira. Y cuéntame algo de ti. Distráete de esto. — Pidió él, sabiendo que era casi imposible.

— Soy Erza. Soy de Clover, pero vivo en Magno- — Su frase se vio interrumpida por el dolor, haciendo que ella diera un grito agudo que no pudo controlar, seguido de las lágrimas y un fuerte sollozo entrecortado.

El fierro había salido y, rápidamente, Fernandes se dispuso a desinfectar la herida y vendarla con las cosas que había encontrado en la cocina del lugar.

— Lo siento. — Espetó.

Ella jadeaba de dolor, pero le sonrió como pudo, en forma de agradecimiento.

— Eres Erza Scarlett. — Le dijo, y ella se sorprendió. — Te conozco de la escuela de aquí del pueblo. Ibas a un curso paralelo al mío. Pero nunca pude hablarte. — Le explicó.

La pelirroja se sonrojó por un segundo, y asintió. Lamentaba no recordarlo.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

— Jellal Fernandes. — Respondió sin más.

— Ah. Eres el comisario, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Él asintió.

— Desaparecieron chicas de los alrededores. Dime algo, Erza, ¿quién te trajo hasta aquí?

Ella se vio preocupada y bajó la mirada.

— No sé nada de eso, disculpa. Mis amigos y yo nos refugiamos en este lugar por la tormenta. — Dudó en decir algo más. — Pero… Esta casa… Está maldita. — Dijo temblando. — Cosas horribles pasaron aquí. Seguramente eso tiene relación con las chicas. — Explicó.

Jellal la vio con asombro. No era muy devoto de las historias de terror, pero ciertamente lo que había visto hacía un rato lo había dejado muy confundido.

— Bien, buscaré a tus amigos y nos iremos de aquí. — Él intentó comunicarse con el pueblo, pero su handy no funcionaba. — ¿Qué rayos?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

— Nada funciona aquí…

El joven subió la escalera, pero no podía avanzar. Era como si hubiese un campo magnético invisible allí. Imposible de atravesar. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, sin conseguirlo, atónito.

Erza observó todo mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban, siendo presa de la desesperación.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia comenzaba a sentir un frío que le helaba la piel. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, temblando. La habitación estaba congelada, habiendo bajado mucho su temperatura de pronto, pese a que el fuego aún ardía.

— Debemos… Debemos irnos de aquí. — Pronunció Gray casi en un susurro, viendo a su amiga de reojo con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo…? — Soltó Natsu, dirigiendo una mirada impaciente por todo el lugar.

Un juego de accesorios para el hogar de leña era todo lo que podía ver. El pelirrosa juntó aquello con algunas velas encendidas y se dispuso a quemar la alfombra al mismo tiempo que intentaba romper el suelo de madera con los instrumentos punzantes.

Lucy se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de mantener el calor.

— ¿Estás loco? — Dijo el pelinegro, viendo a su amigo sin comprender. — Nos matarás a todos más rápido. No podemos salir de aquí y tu respuesta es fuego.

— ¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?! — Lanzó con odio el de ojos verdes.

Una llama más alta comenzaba a formarse, pero el intento por escapar parecía imposible.

— Tch, no hay remedio para ti.

Devolviéndole la mirada de desprecio, Gray colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del saco que estaba usando y decidió salir de allí. Se dirigió entonces hacia el baño, y buscó un recipiente en el cual colocar agua. De pronto, sintió sus pies húmedos, y vio que todo el lugar estaba mojado. Se extrañó, pero lo hizo aún más cuando notó que el pasillo también lo estaba.

El nivel del líquido aumentaba rápidamente cada segundo, y pese a que corrió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban sus amigos, ya era tarde: ni siquiera la puerta estaba allí.

El pelinegro no podía ver nada tampoco, ya que las velas se habían apagado por el agua. El nivel de la misma ya llegaba por sobre su cintura. Se le dificultaba caminar en esas condiciones y tiritaba por el frío.

Se sostuvo de la pared. Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Sabía lo que le esperaba… Comenzó a escuchar que alguien o algo se acercaba. El pequeño oleaje se lo advertía, al igual que el chapoteo.

Tuvo que comenzar a ejercer movimientos con sus pies, dado que ya no tocaba el suelo. Poco quedaba para que el agua llegara al techo. Dio una última bocanada de aire antes de que una mano tomara la suya y lo sumergiera con una increíble fuerza. Ya sabía que era ella…. Y quería llevárselo también.

* * *

Natsu, ajeno a todo, continuaba con su intento de salir de allí. Su mirada estaba concentrada en eso y nada más.

Lucy lo veía, sin poder moverse. De repente, comenzó ella a escuchar susurros por lo bajo. Estaban allí. Estaban por todos lados. Pero el pelirrosa parecía no oírlos.

La rubia lloraba al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus oídos con las manos. No quería pensar más en nada. Eso no podía estar pasando… De todas las historias de terror que había leído, que admiraba y reproducía en sus propios escritos, jamás imaginó que experimentaría tales nervios y miedos.

El fuego hizo un movimiento extraño de un segundo para otro: se disipó la llamarada y se acomodó en lo que parecía ser un círculo perfecto. Natsu estaba en el centro viendo incrédulo aquello. Intentaba salir, pero cuando lo hacía crecía aquel calor lumínico.

Lucy notó entonces que los susurros se acercaban más, ahora como voces, y repetían un nombre: Zeref. Zeref Dragneel…

Los ojos café de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ese apellido…

— Natsu… Es el apellido de Natsu. Pero no tiene sentido. Se supone que la familia de esta casa es Spriggan… A no ser que…

Un viento sopló allí dentro, y muchas hojas de los distintos libros que ellos habían sacado volaron. La muchacha tomó una que había quedado a su lado.

— _"Mavis, mi hermosa hada, este mundo no es justo. Te has ido de mi lado, perdiendo contigo a nuestro hijo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa eso. Me he dado cuenta de que el odio es el que me mueve en la vida. Aunque tenga que sacrificar a diez, a cien, a miles… Te traeré de vuelta. Mi venganza, aunque hecha sobre mi familia, no me alcanza si tú no estás._

 _Te prometo, amor mío, que te volveré a ver. Aunque deba regresar de mil vidas, haré esto hasta que te encuentre. Porque soy un **hada horrible** …_

 _Z.D"_

Leyó con lágrimas en los ojos, entendiendo la verdad.

— Ocultó el nombre… Porque siguió existiendo una parte de su familia, la ajena al hecho…— Con desesperación, observó al pelirrosa. — ¡Natsu, debes salir de allí! ¡Debes ir-

Pero un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando lo vio: estaba arrodillado en el centro, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, posada en su rostro. Decía algunas cosas incomprensibles, por lo bajo. Su cabello se tornaba oscuro al igual que sus ojos… Y una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujó en sus labios.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Acá de vuelta! :D Me alegra tanto de que les guste la historia :) Y les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews

Efectivamente las piezas se van atando ;D  
Espero les guste el Zerevis :) Ya en un fic mio de hace tiempo usé a esa pareja, antes de lo que pasó en el manga, y muchos la veían rara... Pero finalmente se hizo canon 3 Acá en esta historia también se relacionan de forma trágica, pobres personajes. Pero sirven mucho para esto, jaja. Los amo igualmente.

Sí, tranquilos que tengo el fic entero :) Quedan dos capítulos más para el final, pronto todo se va a resolver.

¡Mil gracias y saludos a todos!

Sakunoevan


	6. El ciclo

**Capítulo 6: El ciclo.**

— Es imposible, nada de lo que hago funciona. ¿Qué sucede en este lugar? ¡Maldición! — Casi perdía la paciencia Jellal Fernandes.

Erza se levantó ahogando un grito de dolor por su herida, pero eso no la detuvo en su andar.

— Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. — Dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del joven que la acompañaba.

— En tu estado es mejor que permanezcas quieta. — Le recomendó, bajando de la escalera hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

— No puedo. Tengo que intentarlo. — Dijo casi en súplica.

Él la vio con un deje de tristeza, empatizando con su desesperación. Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento…

— Mira, ven conmigo. Te ayudaré a caminar. — Le extendió su mano y ella no dudó en tomarla.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Pronunció.

— Hacia abajo. De allí vine, y creo que hay algunas cosas un tanto extrañas. No sé cómo nos ayudarán en esto, pero quizás encontremos más pistas que estando aquí sin poder hacer nada. — Explicó mientras veía ayudaba a bajar a la chica por una escalera, aquella que conectaba con el sótano.

En esa oscuridad iluminada por la linterna del peliazul, Erza pudo poco a poco vislumbrar mientras bajaban todo un panorama adornado de huesos que yacían en el suelo polvoriento.

— N-No puede ser. Todas estas son… — Apenas y podía decir ella.

— Sí. Las chicas que ya no están en Clover. — Soltó con tristeza.

— Pero, es extraño… ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde investigando esto? — Se le ocurrió preguntar.

Él la vio por unos segundos, serio. Luego suspiró.

— Bueno, me atrapaste. Por mucho tiempo he seguido esta investigación porque… Me toca desde mi propia vida.

Ella lo vio atenta, imaginándose lo que podría contar.

— Desapareció alguien importante para ti. — Dedujo.

— Efectivamente. Mi mejor amiga Ultear, a decir verdad. Ella era de Clover. — Explicó. — Fue hace muchos años, quizás no tenga conexión con estos hechos, pero creo que lo que sea que esté llevando a cabo las muertes, las ha seguido a lo largo del tiempo. — Analizó. — No sé con qué objeto se esté haciendo esto, si es parte de algún ritual extraño o qué, pero… Todas esas chicas jóvenes sufrieron seguramente un destino horrible. Incluso mi amiga…

No pudo continuar, y Erza notó que la mano con la que sostenía la suya temblaba un poco.

— Tranquilo, sé que esto es espantoso y también terrorífico. Por algún motivo estas almas no pueden descansar, pero por eso debemos continuar para lograr hacer algo. Quizás hallemos algo de Ultear aquí.

Finalizó, recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte del chico.

En ese instante, el círculo del centro de la habitación que anteriormente Jellal había visto, comenzó a brillar: era de un verde extraño, y la luz subía formando un círculo que atravesaba el techo.

Erza y el comisario se miraron, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

* * *

Gray podía sentir una gran presión en una mano. Algo lo sostenía, pero él no ejercía fuerza contaria alguna. Un fuerte malestar lo invadía, sin embargo, y un nerviosismo interno lo atrapaba.

Por más que sus ojos estaban abiertos, la oscuridad reinaba allí tanto como el líquido que ahora lo estaba ahogando. Soltó el poco aire que le quedaba, y sus pulmones se llenaron de agua. El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable… ¿Todo eso estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Iba a terminar su vida de una forma tan horrible? Él nada sabía de fantasmas, ni de miedos, ni de casas embrujadas, ni de chicas engañadas…

Una imagen se le vino a la mente: Ultear. La hija de su profesora, aquella que había tenido que irse del pueblo por no poder soportar el sufrimiento de perder a su hija. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Nadie lo recordaba ya, pero en él estaba siempre presente. Dado que su madre había fallecido, su profesora Ur había sido como una sustituta de aquella. La quería muchísimo y también apreciaba a su hija. Le había dolido tanto saber que ya no estaba y que su maestra se derrumbara día a día… Jamás se supo más nada de la adolescente. De pronto, no estaba. Y aunque se habló de un novio sospechoso, lo cierto que nunca nadie lo había visto…

La desesperación lo invadió como reflejo corporal, aquello se había tornado insufrible y, sin lograr nada, el pelinegro se movía de un lado a otro. Sintió nuevamente que se inmovilizaba de repente a medida que aquel espectro que antes sólo tomaba su mano, ahora lo abrazaba con igual fuerza.

 _¿Por qué te intereso? No entiendo el motivo, pero, tú en verdad me gustas. ¿Yo lo hago aunque me guste tanto la lluvia? Creo que cuando me acerco a alguien, se llena de lágrimas. Ah, amaste a alguien también antes, comprendo. No, verás, yo no necesito este vestido, aunque es muy bello. ¿Por qué es negro? ¿Si? ¿Un ritual? Es familiar, comprendo. Te ayudaré. Pero, no creo que necesitemos ir tan de noche. ¿Quieres que nade? Hace frío… No puedo salir… ¿Escuchas lo que digo? ¿No era que me amabas? Mi voz no sale… Al final todo era mentira, y el cielo está llorando tanto que lo único que veo es agua… ¿Desde cuándo es roja? Me gustaría que la compartieras también… Al igual que este destino. Me vengaré de ti de alguna forma, y de todos los hombres que intenten burlarme… El resonar de las burbujas marca sólo el principio de un sufrimiento interminable, de un odio que traspasa la vida… Porque yo ya he muerto hace mucho tiempo._

Gray ya casi no sentía su cuerpo, y aquellos pensamientos extraños que invadieron su mente resonaban en el agua. La línea de la muerte estaba cerca, pero entonces el agua bajo como si hubiese encontrado un escape, y él cayó al suelo, tosiendo con fuerza. Un reloj antiguo irrumpió entonces el ambiente, en un sonar continuo que marcaba un horario.

* * *

La habitación en la que se encontraban Natsu y Lucy poco a poco recobró un aspecto nuevo, viéndose como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo. El reloj provenía de allí, aún sonando. Con cada tonada del péndulo, un espíritu se manifestaba allí. Todas las jóvenes se veían serias, estando cada una en un lugar específico del círculo del ritual, el cual ahora tenía aquella luz verde particular.

— Al fin puedo intentar esto una vez más. Creo que realmente logré descifrarlo. — Sonó una voz que, aunque salía de Natsu, no era la de él.

Lucy temblaba pero aun así se paró, viéndolo.

— Tú… Eres Zeref. ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Incluso si estás muerto, ¿de qué te sirve revivir a Mavis? — Sollozó al final, desesperada.

El susodicho clavó la mirada en ella, aún sonriendo de forma tenebrosa.

— Lucy Heartfilia, ¿cierto? Mis chicas me han dicho bastantes cosas de ti. — Se fue acercando de a poco, mientras el resto de los fantasmas la veían sin parpadear desde el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¿Q-Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? ¡Deja a Natsu en paz! — Gritó tratando de no retroceder.

Zeref rio al mismo tiempo que quedaba frente a ella.

— Él es sólo un instrumento. Siquiera me importa lo que le pase. No he estado haciendo esto por cien años en vano. No he matado una por una a estas chicas, de distintas formas y en diferentes rituales, por mero capricho. Ha sido con un propósito. — La tomó de la barbilla, acercándola a él. — Y creo que finalmente tú eres la indicada. — Susurró.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, hizo una herida en su mano con un cuchillo y la arrastró con fuerza hacia aquel círculo. Cuando la sangre hizo contacto con los escritos del suelo, Zeref comenzó a recitar frases en un idioma que Lucy reconoció como latín. Ella gritaba con desesperación, no pudiendo escapar de allí.

— ¡Natsu, tienes que regresar! ¡¿Vas a dejar que todos terminemos así?! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo qué está pasando!

Cuando la mano de Zeref se alzó con el cuchillo, listo para clavárselo en el corazón, la voz de la chica cesó y su cuerpo cayó arrodillado. El de ropajes antiguos la vio intrigado.

— No se supone que esto sea así. — Pronunció, tratando de acercarla.

Las pupilas de Lucy se abrieron entonces, teniendo un tinte verdoso en ellas.

El pelinegro quedó atónito, pero no se confundía…

— Mavis, ¡Mavis eres tú! — La abrazó con fuerza, pero ella se alejó. — ¿Q-Qué sucede? — La vio preocupado.

La mujer veía primero a su alrededor, y luego se centró en él.

— Zeref… ¿Qué has hecho? — Pronunció esta con lágrimas que brotaban a lo largo de su rostro y una voz entrecortada.

— Mi querida, sólo he hecho lo que debía: intentar revivirte. Estás aquí ahora, no importa que estos cuerpos no sean nuestros mientras nuestras almas estén juntas. — Decía con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

— No, esto es terrible. Has matado a todas estas chicas. Las has engañado a todas y cada una, prometiéndoles sueños, pero rompiendo los suyos sólo para lograr algo que tú mismo arruinaste. — Soltó cubriéndose los ojos para atajar las lágrimas.

Una mueca de dolor se presentó en él entonces.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, amor mío? Desde que mi familia te ha asesinado, yo sólo quise traerte de nuevo. A ti y a nuestro bebé. — Explicó tomando las manos de ella.

— Oh, cariño… — Se escuchó luego de un rato. — Has olvidado todo… Tratando de escapar de un destino horrible. Era demasiado para ti y para mí, quizás. — Viéndolo ahora con desprecio. — Ibas a matar a esta chica también, a una joven que finalmente encontraste con mi sangre. En realidad, sólo ibas a repetir con un miembro de tu familia lo mismo que me hiciste a mí, con un familiar mío esta vez. — Finalizó.

El de ojos negros la vio sin comprender, estupefacto.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? — Soltó con dificultad.

Ella suspiró.

— Recuerda, Zeref… Recuerda. El único que me asesinó…

 **-Flashback-**

— _No entiendo, ¿por qué estamos aquí? — Preguntó él._

— _Es importante, Zeref._ — _Sonrió ella bajo la luz de la luna de aquel balcón en la casa Dragneel._

— _Está bien, pero sabes que no me gusta que nos quedemos aquí. Mi familia me ha estado presionando mucho y quizás lo mejor sea que tú y yo ya no nos vea-_ — _Antes de poder continuar, ella se apresuró._

— _¡Pero esto solucionará todo! Zeref, mi amor, estoy embarazada. — Dijo con una gran dulzura._

 _Los ojos de él, lejos de mostrar felicidad, quedaron fijos, viéndola, con cierto... ¿temor?_

— _Yo… No, no puede ser… — Pronunció._

— _Pero lo es. — Sonrió. — Con esto tu familia finalmente me aceptará. Escuché que tu madre quería un heredero dado que eres su único hijo, y ya no tendrán forma de ser tan negadores, ¿cierto? — Soltó dándole la espalda para ver la noche, posándose sobre la baranda._

 _Él no emitía palabra alguna: estaba allí, inmóvil, viendo hacia algún punto fijo, con la mirada perdida en realidad._

— _Eso… No puede ser. Mi familia menos aceptará una cosa así. Es imposible que siquiera lo consideren. — Comenzó a decir lentamente._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? Me pone muy triste que no lo intentes aunque sea. Este niño va a ser una bendición, ya verás. — Contenta._

 _La cabeza de Zeref era un desastre ahora: toda su vida teniendo que respetar protocolos insoportables, el estatus delante de personas que venían de todo Fiore a verlos. Los contactos que tenían eran incomparables, y la vida de Mavis iba a estar en peligro para_ _siempre. No había forma de que la quisieran allí. Jamás. Nunca. ¿Qué debía hacer para salvarla? No quería que nadie le pusiera una mano encima… Nadie, sólo él podía. Sí, eso era… Él debía… A ella, y a su hijo…._

— _Creo que Dunkel es un hermoso nombre, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Cuando se dio vuelta, sus ojos de pronto se empañaron con lágrimas. Un dolor indescriptible la inundó: allí, en su vientre, un cuchillo estaba enterrado ahora. De todas las personas en el mundo que alguna vez imaginó recibir aquello, nunca pensó verlo a él. A Zeref, allí parado, con una media sonrisa y los ojos desorbitados._

— _Con esto… Ya nadie puede hacerles daño, ¿sabes? Te amo tanto, Mavis. Te protegeré para siempre de esta manera. — Dijo con una voz apaciguada._

 _Ella, en cambio, no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Su cuerpo se sintió muy débil, y dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, chocó contra el barandal de aquel balcón, cayendo del mismo y sintiéndolo en cámara lenta._

 _El pelinegro se acercó luego, extendiendo su brazo hacia el vacío, y dirigiendo su vista al cuerpo ya sin vida de ella, el cual yacía en las flores del jardín de la casa._

 _Unos gritos se escucharon de adentro de la mansión, y algunas personas salieron a ver tal horror. Una mujer de cabellos negros levantó la cabeza, viéndolo a Zeref._

— _Madre… — Soltó él, reaccionando luego de aquel cortocircuito. — Tú… Ustedes… ¡Ustedes la mataron!_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

— No… ¡No es real! — Cayó al suelo él, luchando contra esas memorias. — Tú… — Viéndola con odio ahora. — ¡Tú no puedes ser Mavis! — Pronunció, tomándola ahora del cuello.

Ella intentaba zafarse, sin lograrlo, hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente. Ante esto, el cuerpo de Natsu tomó el cuchillo una vez más, y alzándolo por encima de su cabeza, se dispuso a atravesarle el corazón a la mujer que amaba, repitiendo el ciclo una vez más.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Sí, el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual :D Me quedó así la forma avecinando el próximo y último.  
Finalmente se revela lo de Zeref y Mavis ;D Quise hacer un poco loco a Zeref, respetando así también al original del manga, el cual, aunque enamorado, también está totalmente desquiciado, jaja. Bastante triste eso la verdad. Bueno, ya no los molesto más y espero leerlos en el último capítulo :)

Gracias a todos  
Hago una mención especial para Sole Cheney: tus reviews son geniales con esos análisis y les ponés muchas ganas, te agradezco de corazón, siempre los leo con una sonrisa :)

Sakunoevan


	7. El recuerdo y la maldición

**Capítulo 7: El recuerdo y la maldición.**

Gray con dificultad se había recuperado, sin comprender mucho lo sucedido. Las velas estaban allí como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, pero además notó otra cosa: la escalera estaba en su lugar. Decidió bajar lo más rápido que pudo entonces, y se encontró finalmente con Erza, quien se sostenía de un joven peliazul.

— ¡Oigan!

Les gritó, llamando la atención de estos dos, los cuales observaban aquella luz verde que había salido del sótano y que pasaba también a través de los escombros con los que se había herido la pelirroja.

— ¡Gray! — Gritó ella con alivio, y el susodicho se acercó.

— Tú eres… Jellal. — Dijo asombrado.

— Sí, he venido a ayudarlos. Pero jamás pensé encontrarme con algo así. — Explicó.

— ¿Natsu y Lucy? — Preguntó con preocupación Erza, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— No sé si lo logren. Están en la habitación aún, pero ya no se puede llegar hasta allí. — Contó.

Los tres esperaban lo peor, pero no se irían de allí sin sus amigos…

* * *

El cuchillo se sostenía en el aire: una fuerza intentaba empujarlo hacia la muerte de Heartfilia, mientras que una contraria luchaba para evitar aquel terrible destino.

— Así que crees que puedes parar esto, niño… Déjame decirte que nada podrá, ¡estás destinado a esto y por eso tienes mi sangre! — Remarcaba con odio Zeref.

Lucy estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados frente a él, en el suelo y con rastros de lágrimas ya secas sobre sus mejillas.

La mano izquierda de Natsu tomó su derecha, y con fuerza arrojó el arma blanca lejos. Pronto, el color de su cabello volvió a ser rosado y sus ojos a ser verdes.

— Luce, Luce por favor despierta. — Pronunciaba en un ruego.

La habitación cambiaba de formas y muchos sollozos desesperados se escuchaban. Los fantasmas aparecían y desaparecían alrededor de ellos dos, y Zeref se manifestaba como un espíritu más.

— ¡Él es el verdadero culpable! — Dijo el pelirrosa, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la rubia. — Llévenselo. — Soltó tajante.

Un silencio inundó la habitación entonces.

El pelinegro observaba su cuerpo etéreo, y levantó la vista luego para notar que algunas risas sonaban en distintos lugares.

— Así… que… nos… usaste… y… mentiste… sobre… liberarnos…

Se escuchaba dicho por diferentes voces femeninas, con tonos altos y bajos.

La puerta del lugar se abrió finalmente, y Natsu tomó en brazos a Lucy, yéndose de allí.

Zeref parecía descolocado, totalmente sumido en la locura misma.

— Sí. Las maté a todas. — Sonrió complacido. — Las ahogué, las quemé, las corté, las acuchillé, las colgué, ¡las usé! — Terminó en una risa fuerte y maquiavélica. — Y ahora arderán conmigo en el infierno.

Una lluvia comenzó a caer del techo, pero las velas se apagaban sólo una por una. A medida que esto sucedía, los espíritus de ellas se materializaban del mismo modo.

— ¿Te gusta la muerte? — Corrió divertida detrás de él una chica de pelo corto y grisáceo.

— Así que, quieres irte de aquí. — Decía una peliceleste con un libro en sus manos a varios metros de él.

— Morirte fue sólo el primer paso. — Sintió un susurro a su lado.

Pronto, el fuego se apagaba y volvía, y las imágenes de ellas se hacían más rápidas, yendo y viniendo, con sus cuerpos destrozados, sus sonrisas tenebrosas, su sangre dejando rastros, y acercándose al espíritu de Zeref. Él ya no sonreía, simplemente un agujero se formó en el círculo mágico y, empujado, cayó allí, desapareciendo con él todo rastro de aquella luz verde.

La maldad había condenado a todos en esa casa, sumiéndolos en un odio reproducido una y otra vez.

* * *

Gray, Erza y Jellal observaron cómo la luz de magia se desvanecía, y antes de poder hacer algo, escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¡Natsu! — Gritó Gray al ver al de cabellos rosados.

Los tres se acercaron a él, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Lucy.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? No me digas que…— Pronunció Gray.

Posándola al pie de la escalera, la observaron, esperando. Su cuerpo estaba frío y no se movía. Erza y Gray hacían fuerza para ahogar un sollozo, y Natsu seguía allí, viéndola.

— Vamos, Luce, puedes hacerlo. No puedes irte ahora. Hay tantas cosas que tienes que hacer. Tanto qué escribir… Tanto por lo cual retarme cada vez que me equivoco…

Su voz se iba apagando, y su visión se hacía borrosa debido a las lágrimas que brotaban.

Antes de darse por vencidos, una chica se hizo presente a su lado. Tenía una larga melena rubia ondulada y unos amables ojos verdes.

— El amor no lastima. Y ella no tiene por qué pagar por esta tragedia. — Dijo ante la vista quieta de los cuatro muchachos, posando luego su mano sobre la frente de Lucy.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Natsu la abrazó con fuerza, lloriqueando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sus amigos. La muchacha no entendía nada y se sonrojó fuertemente, pero finalmente correspondió aquello.

Al espíritu de Mavis se sumaron algunos: uno se acercó a Gray.

— Juvia lo siente mucho. — Pronunció una joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, con un aspecto luminoso y amable, muy diferente al anterior. — En realidad no te odio. Ojalá te hubiese conocido mientras vivía. — Le explicó sonrojada, a lo que el pelinegro sólo pudo sonreír.

Otro fantasma, de pronto, apareció junto a Jellal: era una mujer de cabello violáceo, largo y lacio, y ojos oscuros.

— Ultear…— Dijo el chico sin poder creerlo. — Así que, estabas aquí después de todo. — Lloró con tristeza, aunque la veía sonreír, agradecida.

Finalmente, una muchacha de cabello blanquecino, largo y ondulado, con ojos celestes, se presentó frente a Erza.

— Mirajane. — La reconoció, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al verla. — Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras bien. — Mencionó.

La susodicha extendió su mano, y le entregó un collar. Tenía forma de corazón y podía leerse un grabado con las letras "L y M": Laxus y Mirajane.

— Lo había perdido yendo a ver a mis hermanos, y fue un regalo muy importante para mí, así que fui a buscarlo al bosque. Espero que Laxus lo atesore. —Sonrió.

Los espíritus brillaron, y pronto fueron desapareciendo.

— Gracias a ustedes pudimos romper el círculo de odio imparable. Gracias a ustedes somos libres.

Se escuchó por el lugar con la voz de Mavis, y finalmente la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver un inmenso sol en el amanecer y un cielo despejado.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado de aquel terrible episodio. Jellal Fernandes descansaba en su despacho, pero se encontraba muy pensativo.

— Comisario, al parecer todos los cuerpos han sido identificados. Algunas chicas estaban registradas como desaparecidas desde hacía cien años. — Explicó un hombre de bigote azul.

— Ultear Milkovich, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Yukino Aguria, Sherry Blendy, Cana Alberona, Evergreen, entre muchas otras. — Pronunció otro oficial con una pipa en su boca.

— Sí. Fue algo realmente espantoso. — Suspiró el mandatario. — Macao, Wakaba, pueden retirarse. — Ordenó finalmente mientras observaba los expedientes.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y luego abrirse nuevamente.

— ¿Olvidaron algo? — Preguntó sin dejar de ver los papeles.

— Disculpe la interrupción. — Dijo una voz femenina, ante lo cual el peliazul la vio inmediatamente.

— Erza. — Le sonrió. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor. — Le señaló su pierna vendada. — Ya casi no me duele, y no se infectó para nada. Hasta podría caminar por todo Clover.

Jellal, ante esto, se levantó de su asiento y se puso su abrigo.

— Supongo que entonces no te molestará que te acompañe. — Soltó, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojase un poco, yéndose juntos.

* * *

Gray tenía muchas cosas dispersas por la habitación. Su padre, Silver, había salido de viaje a comprar materiales para su negocio, y él tenía mucho en qué pensar luego de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, por lo que le había dicho Jellal, decidió hacer algo muy importante.

Quizás sólo iba a traer amargura y revolvería algo del pasado que resultaba trágico. Tal vez lo creería loco. Pero al fin y al cabo, no estaba seguro siquiera si iba a encontrarla.

Revolviendo una caja, halló un pequeño trozo de papel con un número telefónico. Se armó de valor entonces cuando tomó su celular. Suspiró un par de veces antes, pero llamó finalmente.

Una, dos, tres veces sonó el tono.

— _¿Hola?_ — Escuchó del otro lado finalmente.

Abrió la boca con dificultad, y las miles cosas que tenía en su cabeza se le esfumaron.

— Maestra. Soy yo, Gray. — Dijo con voz tranquila. — Sí, estoy bien. No sé si está bien que le pida esto, pero… Si no se encuentra muy lejos de Clover, ¿podría venir?

Hubo un silencio del otro lado por un momento, y el pelinegro tenía un gran nerviosismo.

— _La encontraron, ¿no es así?_

—…Así es, maestra. Lo siento tanto. — Dijo con una gran tristeza.

Un sollozo se sintió por parte de Ur en la línea.

— _Sé que es algo terrible._ — Decía entre lágrimas. — _Pero aun así estoy tranquila de saberlo finalmente en vez de esperar eternamente, sin conocer la verdad._ — Expresó con dolor. — _Ahora al menos… Al menos podré llorar y pensar que ya no sufre. Claro que iré… Puedo volver a Clover finalmente._

Gray hizo una pausa y se apoyó contra la pared con el teléfono en su oreja todavía. Vio hacia arriba y dio una sonrisa triste.

— Sí. Ella está un lugar mejor ahora, se lo aseguro.

* * *

" _Las historias de estas mujeres no deben quedar en el olvido. El horror que sufrieron por aquel espíritu maldito no tiene que dejarse de lado._

 _Hay personas que solamente tienen maldad en su corazón y se llevan consigo a los inocentes. Hay que contentarse con que ellas serán libres ahora, pero sus vidas terminaron de todas maneras._

 _Desde Mavis hasta Mirajane, se dará en el pueblo un recuerdo para ellas con luces en cada casa para iluminar su camino al cielo. Estarán en todos nuestros corazones, y se recordará que el amor del bueno jamás duele._

 _Se llevará a cabo el entierro de cada una de las chicas en el cementerio de Clover. También habrá una tumba conmemorativa para el hijo de Mavis Vermilion…."_

— Me pregunto cuál era su nombre.

Paró de escribir Lucy la crónica de aquellas historias, en las cuales había estado trabajando para completar las memorias del pueblo. La parte más importante era aquella y faltaba entera. Ya no serían cuentos o mitos urbanos, porque las vidas de las víctimas debían ser respetadas; eso creía Heartfilia fervientemente.

— ¡Luce, debemos irnos! Laxus está en el cementerio ya, recuerda llevarle el collar de Mirajane. — Escuchó decir a Natsu, el cual se asomó finalmente por la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha.

La aludida se levantó del asiento de su escritorio, dejando todo como estaba.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Le sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un largo beso.

Salieron contentos, tomándose de las manos.

— ¿Sabes, Luce? Si tuviéramos un hijo, ojalá que no saliera con mi cabello rosado. — Soltó él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué piensas en eso? — Se rio ella.

— No lo sé, pero podría tener cabello negro. — Siguieron charlando, ya habiéndose ido de allí.

En la hoja incompleta que había estado escribiendo Heartfilia, un escrito comenzaba a dibujarse con letra algo grotesca y desprolija, debajo de la palabra "hijo". Era un nombre, uno que servía para recordar que todo volvía, que la muerte no era el final, y no solamente aquello lo creía Zeref. Así, el escrito apareció: Dunkel Dragneel.

 _Fin_ …. ?

* * *

Muy bien, ¡acá el final! Ojalá les haya gustado :) Fue lindo escribir esta historia, aunque quizás no me convenció del todo. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Decidí que sea un final "bueno", aunque tiene ese componente de que la maldición sigue :O

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic :) Si les gustó, los invito a leer mis otras historias. Algunas están incompletas aún, pero de a poco se va a ir solucionando.

¡Nos leemos!

Sakunoevan


End file.
